GAO Reports - 2012
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2012 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Telecommunications: DISH Network Complied with the Court-Appointed Special Master's Examination of Its Compliance with the Section 119 Statutory License (GAO-13-169R) (Dec. 12, 2012). November * Identity Theft: Total Extent of Refund Fraud Using Stolen Identities is Unknown (GAO-13-132T) (Nov. 29, 2012). * Geospatial Information: OMB and Agencies Need to Make Coordination a Priority to Reduce Duplication (GAO-13-94) (Nov. 26, 2012). * Spectrum Management: FCC's Licensing Approach in the 11, 18, and 23 Gigahertz Bands Currently Supports Spectrum Availability and Efficiency (GAO-13-78R) (Nov. 20, 2012). * Spectrum Management: Incentives, Opportunities, and Testing Needed to Enhance Spectrum Sharing (GAO-13-7) (Nov. 14, 2012). October * Information Technology Dashboard: Opportunities Exist to Improve Transparency and Oversight of Investment Risk at Select Agencies (GAO-13-98) (Oct. 16, 2012). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Strengthen Oversight of Billions of Dollars in Operations and Maintenance Investments (GAO-13-87) (Oct. 16, 2012). September * Information Technology: Department of Labor Could Further Facilitate Modernization of States' Unemployment Insurance Systems (GAO-12-957) (Sept. 26, 2012). * Information Technology: DHS Needs to Enhance Management of Cost and Schedule for Major Investments (GAO-12-904) (Sept. 26, 2012). * Organizational Transformation: Enterprise Architecture Value Needs to Be Measured and Reported (GAO-12-791) (Sept. 26, 2012). * Driver's License Security: Federal Leadership Needed to Address Remaining Vulnerabilities (GAO-12-893) (Sept. 21, 2012). * Next Generation Enterprise Network: Navy Implementing Revised Approach, but Improvement Needed in Mitigating Risks (GAO-12-956) (Sept. 19, 2012). * Information Security: Better Implementation of Controls for Mobile Devices Should Be Encouraged (GAO-12-757) (Sept. 18, 2012). * Recovery Act: Broadband Programs Are Ongoing, and Agencies' Efforts Would Benefit from Improved Data Quality (GAO-12-937) (Sept. 14, 2012). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems: Measuring Progress and Addressing Potential Privacy Concerns Would Facilitate Integration into the National Airspace System (GAO-12-981) (Sept. 14, 2012). * Spectrum Management: Federal Government's Use of Spectrum and Preliminary Information on Spectrum Sharing (GAO-12-1018T) (Sept. 13, 2012). * Biosurveillance: Observations on BioWatch Generation-3 and Other Federal Efforts (GAO-12-994T) (Sept. 13, 2012). * Electronic Government Act: Agencies Have Implemented Most Provisions, but Key Areas of Attention Remain (GAO-12-782) (Sept. 12, 2012). * Mobile Device Location Data: Additional Federal Actions Could Help Protect Consumer Privacy (GAO-12-903) (Sept. 11, 2012). * Biosurveillance: DHS Should Reevaluate Mission Need and Alternatives before Proceeding with BioWatch Generation-3 Acquisition (GAO-12-810) (Sept. 10, 2012). August * Medical Devices: FDA Should Expand Its Consideration of Information Security for Certain Types of Devices (GAO-12-816) (Aug. 31, 2012). * Entrepreneurial Assistance: Opportunities Exist to Improve Programs' Collaboration, Data-Tracking, and Performance Management (GAO-12-819) (Aug. 23, 2012). * Medicare: CMS Needs an Approach and a Reliable Cost Estimate for Removing Social Security Numbers from Medicare Cards (GAO-12-831) (Aug. 2, 2012). * Medicare: Action Needed to Remove Social Security Numbers from Medicare Cards (GAO-12-949T) (Aug. 1, 2012). July * Privacy: Federal Law Should Be Updated to Address Changing Technology Landscape (GAO-12-961T) (July 31, 2012). * Freedom of Information Act: Additional Actions Can Strengthen Agency Efforts to Improve Management (GAO-12-828) (July 31, 2012). * Telecommunications: Exposure and Testing Requirements for Mobile Phones Should Be Reassessed (GAO-12-771) (July 24, 2012). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Making Progress on Efforts, but Inventories and Plans Need to Be Completed (GAO-12-742) (July 19, 2012). * Information Security: Environmental Protection Agency Needs to Resolve Weaknesses (GAO-12-696) (July 19, 2012). * Cybersecurity: Challenges in Securing the Electricity Grid (GAO-12-926T) (July 17, 2012). * Information Technology Reform: Progress Made but Future Cloud Computing Efforts Should be Better Planned (GAO-12-756) (July 11, 2012). * Electronic Warfare: DOD Actions Needed to Strengthen Management and Oversight (GAO-12-479) (July 9, 2012). June * Information Security: Cyber Threats Facilitate Ability to Commit Economic Espionage (GAO-12-876T) (June 28, 2012). * Freedom of Information Act: Key Website Is Generally Reliable, but Action Is Needed to Ensure Completeness of Its Reports (GAO-12-754) (June 28, 2012). * Transportation: Planning and Flexibility Are Key to Effectively Deploying Broadband Conduit through Federal Highway Projects (GAO-12-687R) (June 27, 2012). * Prescription Drug Data: HHS Has Issued Health Privacy and Security Regulations but Needs to Improve Guidance and Oversight (GAO-12-605) (June 22, 2012). * Nanotechnology: Improved Performance Information Needed for Environmental, Health, and Safety Research (GAO-12-427) (June 20, 2012). * Aviation Security: Status of TSA's Acquisition of Technology for Screening Passenger Identification and Boarding Passes (GAO-12-826T) (June 19, 2012). * Polar-Orbiting Environmental Satellites: Changing Requirements, Technical Issues, and Looming Data Gaps Require Focused Attention (GAO-12-604) (June 15, 2012). * DOD Business Systems Modernization Governance Mechanisms for Implementing Management Controls Need to Be Improved (GAO-12-685) (June 1, 2012). May * DOD Strategic Communication: Integrating Foreign Audience Perceptions into Policy Making, Plans, and Operations (GAO-12-612R) (May 24, 2012). * Bureau of the Public Debt: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-12-616R) (May 24, 2012). * Information Technology: HUD's Fiscal Year 2011 Expenditure Plan Satisfies Statutory Conditions (GAO-12-654) (May 24, 2012). * Information Technology Reform: Progress Made; More Needs to Be Done to Complete Actions and Measure Results (GAO-12-745T) (May 24, 2012). * Social Security Administration: Technology Modernization Needs Improved Planning and Performance Measures (GAO-12-723T) (May 9, 2012). * Foreign Police Assistance: Defined Roles and Improved Information Sharing Could Enhance Interagency Collaboration (GAO-12-534) (May 9, 2012). * Homeland Security: DHS and TSA Face Challenges Overseeing Acquisition of Screening Technologies (GAO-12-644T) (May 9, 2012). * Federal Land Management: Availability and Potential Reliability of Selected Data Elements at Five Agencies (GAO-12-691T) (May 3, 2012). April * VA Administrative Investigations: Improvements Needed in Collecting and Sharing Information (GAO-12-483) (Apr. 30, 2012). * Electronic Health Records: First Year of CMS's Incentive Programs Shows Opportunities to Improve Processes to Verify Providers Met Requirements (GAO-12-481) (Apr. 30, 2012). * Social Security Administration: Improved Planning and Performance Measures Are Needed to Help Ensure Successful Technology Modernization (GAO-12-495) (Apr. 26, 2012). * Information Technology Reform: Progress Made; More Needs to Be Done to Complete Actions and Measure Results (GAO-12-461) (Apr. 26, 2012). * Cybersecurity: Threats Impacting the Nation (GAO-12-666T) (Apr. 24, 2012). * Defense Biometrics: Additional Training for Leaders and More Timely Transmission of Data Could Enhance the Use of Biometrics in Afghanistan (GAO-12-442) (Apr. 23, 2012). * Federal Telework: Program Measurement Continues to Confront Data Reliability Issues (GAO-12-519) (Apr. 19, 2012). March * HUD Information Technology: More Work Remains to Implement Necessary Management Controls (GAO-12-580T) (Mar. 29, 2012). * Export Controls: Proposed Reforms Create Opportunities to Address Enforcement Challenges (GAO-12-246) (Mar. 27, 2012). * IT Supply Chain: Additional Efforts Needed by National Security-Related Agencies to Address Risks (GAO-12-579T) (Mar. 27, 2012). * Progress and Challenges Faced in Strengthening Three Key Security Programs (GAO-12-541T) (Mar. 26, 2012). * To Date, DISH Network Is Cooperating with the Court-Appointed Special Master's Examination of Its Compliance with the Section 119 Statutory License (GAO-12-496R) (Mar. 23, 2012). * IT Supply Chain: National Security-Related Agencies Need to Better Address Risks (GAO-12-361) (Mar. 23, 2012). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Faces Challenges in Fully Realizing Benefits of Satellite Acquisition Improvements (GAO-12-563T) (Mar. 21, 2012). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Improved DOT Collaboration and Communication Could Enhance the Use of Technology to Manage Congestion (GAO-12-308) (Mar. 19, 2012). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Enhance Internal Control over Financial Reporting and Taxpayer Data (GAO-12-393) (Mar. 16, 2012). * Effort to Consolidate Governmentwide Acquisition Data Systems Should Be Reassessed (GAO-12-429) (Mar. 15, 2012). * Information Technology: FDA Needs to Fully Implement Key Management Practices to Lessen Modernization Risks (GAO-12-346) (Mar. 15, 2012). February * Cybersecurity: Challenges in Securing the Modernized Electricity Grid (GAO-12-507T) (Feb. 28, 2012). * Federal Statistical System: Agencies Can Make Greater Use of Existing Data, but Continued Progress Is Needed on Access and Quality Issues (GAO-12-54) (Feb. 24, 2012). * Emergency Communications: Various Challenges Likely to Slow Implementation of a Public Safety Broadband Network (GAO-12-343) (Feb. 22, 2012). * Electronic Waste: Actions Needed to Provide Assurance That Used Federal Electronics Are Disposed of in an Environmentally Responsible Manner (GAO-12-74) (Feb. 2012). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2012